High voltage RF switches are known in the art for use in various applications such as the tuning of high voltage RF antennas. RF switches typically comprise a plurality of transistors stacked in a series configuration between an RF source and ground, and typically include an accompanying bias circuit for biasing nodes (also referred to as “terminals” herein) of the plurality of transistors. While the stacked configuration of the RF switch is well suited for many applications, parasitic leakage currents can start to flow in and out of the plurality of transistors at extremely high peak RF voltages (for example, in the case where the RF switch is coupled between an RF source and ground). The parasitic leakage currents can alter the designed bias voltage values of the bias circuit.